Crybaby
'''Crybaby '''is the tenth and final episode of the Devilman Crybaby anime. It was directed by Masaaki Yuasa and written by Ichirō Ōkouchi and aired January 5th, 2018. Plot Akira, carrying Miki's head, confronts Ryo on some seaside cliffs they played on as children and demands to know why he betrayed Akira and humanity. Ryo says he's not human, but actually Satan, and that he was once an angel who was exiled after defying the will of god, he wandered the universe before discovering Earth and the demons that lived on it. As punishment, god launched an army of angels which destroyed the demons in their physical form but not their souls. Satan reincarnated in the Amazon as a child Ryo, being worshipped by a local tribe. As the tribe was attacked by soldiers, he was given angelic protection and floated in the sea before hitting the coast of Japan, where he was knocked unconscious and found by Akira. Although close, Ryo was eventually adopted by a demon named Psycho Jenny, who eventually disguised herself as a secretary when he was a professor. Ryo explains that the reason he allowed Amon to merge with Akira was so that Akira would be strong enough to live in the new world with him, a world where humanity has gone extinct. Akira is furious and ends their friendship, refusing to fight Akira gathers up the worlds devilmen and they form an army to fight Satan and destroy the demons once and for all. During this time, the remainder of humanity launches a nuclear war to annihilate the last demons, but the remainder of human settlements are wiped out by natural disasters created by Satan (like massive volcano eruptions or earthquakes) or demon armies which hunt them down. Psycho Jenny tracks down the final human survivor colony buried inside Monument Valley. The resulting battle with the humans kills her but also destroys the human settlement, Akira and the devilman army launch an attack or the demons. Akira instantly kills Koda and fails to kill Satan despite his best efforts. Ryo cuts both Akira and the moon in half, and lies next to him on a cliff in the middle of a blood red ocean as they gaze up at the star-filled sky and Ryo remembers their past together. Ryo comes to the conclusion that he didn't know what Akira meant all those years ago, but now decides that love doesn't exist, and if love is nonexistent therefore there can't be any sorrow, but notices he's the only one of them talking, realising too late that Akira died moments ago, Ryo,realising that the only person he cared about and actually loved is now dead bursts into tears for the first time in his life as he pleads for Akira not to leave him alone, Ryo cries holding Akira as God's angels descend onto the ruined Earth, ending the series. A post credits scene shows a scorched earth, with angels ascending from it. The now ruined earth then becomes a second moon, opposite of the one torn in half during the final fight. Characters * Akira Fudo * Ryo Asuka * Psycho Jenny * Moyuru Koda * Tako * Kamigaku Track Team Manager * Mikiko Kawamoto * God Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Devilman Crybaby Category:Devilman Crybaby Episodes